The infection
by IAmTheGreenApple
Summary: What happens when there a zombie apocolyspe in the Smash universe? An adventure of course! Read to find out the adventure,the romance, and the action!
1. Chapter 1

The Infection

All the brawlers woke up to hear Peach's loud scream. Then an even louder bang. Zelda ran to Peach's room to see what was her best friend's problem. As Zelda open the door Peach screamed again. "What's your problem?!" Peach pointed to a beaten,bruised, and bloody Mario. Zelda stared in

disbelief. Mario pulled himself up and let a huge growl and when I say huge I meant huge! Mario

launched at Zelda only to be beaten with a frying pan. "I'm sorry but I had to!" Peach started crying.

Zelda pulled Peach out the room and gathered everyone to show them what they had seen.

"A zombie?" Snake blew the cigarette smoke out his mouth. Samus coughed as she breathed in the smoke. "What's that?" Peach asked. "A zombie is pretty much a living dead person. And I've watched enough si-fi movies to know that instead of whacking one several times in the head,you need to somehow ruin the brain." "So Mario is...Dead?!" Peach burst out in more tears. Ike looked out the window,"You think theres more?" Samus walked up behind Ike. She pointed to a couple of people eating something off the ground,"Does that awnser your question?"

Ike sighed,"Yeah...It does." Snake suddenly got scared,"Where am I going to get more cigarettes?!" Samus gave Snake a pissed off look,"I think you could lay off the cigarettes." Link silently agreed.

Ganondorf put his arm on Zelda's shoulder," Now we actully have a reason to repopulate!" Link pulled Ganondorf away from Zelda.

A few minutes passed and everyone was asking several questions. "Where will we get food?" Lucas screamed. Ness flipped out after he heard that question,"Were going to starve!" "Are we going to be stuck here? I don't feel like being surrounded by morons right now." Samus sighed and crossed her arms. "Can we re-" Ganondorf was cut off by Link. "No we cannot." Ganondorf was going to ask if they could repopulate. Zelda got worried," What about my kingdom!?" Marth thought the same thing about his own kingdom. What's there solution? You'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Awnsers

Pit flew into the middle of the room so he can be seen,"Everyone,calm down!"  
All of them got quiet besdes Lucas and Ness who kept of thinking about questions to ask.  
Palutena gave pit a look and hoped he had somthing decent to say unlike all his child-like phrases. "I think we need a strong leader and I have someone in mind." Pit looked down at Ike. Samus looked at Ike to," I'm not taking orders from anyone...except myself!" Zelda smiled," If Ike can lead an army to victory aginst some Black Knight then I think he can lead us to." Link looked at Zelda in disbelief,wasn't he the person who should protect her? Ike thought about the idea,him,being leader? He thought he could do it. "I'll do it."  
Everyone asked questions and Ike awnsered them. Kirby,who was so eager to eat, asked when they and how they would get food. Ike claimed him and whomever would supply him with food whenever they could. "Is Mario-" Peach was cut off by Snake,"He's gone,Peach!" Peach burst into tears again. She quite emotional. "Why should Ike be leader?" Samus stepped behind Ike,"If I can kill an entire species of Metroids,I think I can kill an entire species of Zombies!" People started to think about the idea of Samus being leader. "...You can be my co-leader." Samus was Brawl Champion so the idea of her being leader or co-leader was acceptable. "Fine." She agreed.  
An hour passed full of questions and Kirby was getting hungry and it's kinda scary when he gets hungry. Plus everyone else was getting hungry. Pit looked at Ike with the most adorable face,"Leader,I think it's time you go and get us some food." Ike was thinking the same thing. He stood up and held his hand out for Samus. "Were all hungry,I think we should go and get some food for 'em." Samus ignored his hand and got herself up.  
"Get us some fried chicken! Ohh! I also want some-" "I'm not a maid." Samus looked at Ness was an aggrevated face. "Sorry." Ness apologized. Snake stood up,"I'm coming too,we can get into a grocery store for food,plus,I need some cigerettes." Ike nodded. Zelda and Peach hugged Samus goodbye. And Ike said goodbye to Marth and Link. Then the three left out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Chapter (Didn't know what to name it)

Samus,Snake, and Ike were casually walking to the grocery store. Casually? Right.  
There were no zombies in sight. Where could they be? Samus regained her suit as soon as she saw what was behind the counter at the grocery store. An obese cashier. "I'm going in first since-" Snake cut Samus off and screamed," It's for the cigarettes!" And ran in.  
Ike and Samus ran after him only to be chased by obese candy loving zombies. Snake then pulled out a rocket launcher from wherever he kept it. Don't ask. And shot the zombies. Ike took off his cape and gathered all the food he could carry in it. "Seemed easy." Samus shrugged. Snake was smoking in the corner with a box full of cigarettes.  
Meanwhile,"Lady Palutena!" "Yes,Pit?" "Grant me the power of flight!" "Why?" "So I can show them what candy to get me." Peach screetched in excitement,"I want chocolate!" "I want Lindora Chocolate!" "It would be you to want exspensive chocolate,Zelda." "I'm a princess,I deserve good sweets." Pit folded his arms," I think I proved my point." "Fine,but only for five minutes." Pit then flew off with the awesome power of flight. What does it do? Duhhh,grants power of flight for five minutes or more.  
About two minutes later Ike,Samus, and Snake gathered all they could and walked up to the door. Just then Pit flew through the window and glass flew everywhere,"Did you get gummy worms?!" Samus looked at Pit with a cold stare," You broke the window just to tell us you wanted gummy worms!" "Ummm,Yeah?" Pit got hit in the face with gummy worms.  
Pit picked them up,"OoOoOo The gummiest!" He started eating the gummy worms as if he were a zombie mauling a deer.  
Pit looked up to notice that the three of them were gone."You guys?" Pit flew around and looked everywhere but they weren't there,so Pit ran back home as fast as he could and once again flew through the window," You guys,Samus,Ike, and Snake there-" "Right here?" He looked over just to see all of them sitting around the pile of goods eating all they could. "Ohhh."


	4. Chapter 4

The Cake

All the young brawlers, Ness, Lucas,Nana, PoPo, Toon Link,and Ash or Pokemon Trainer  
usually woke up to Peach's cooking. Now they woke up to the noise of low growls. Peach now had nothing to do in the morning had to think of something to do. She couldn't cook. So she decided to make an even better cake of sweets made up of sweets.  
Now it's 9:00 A.M and mostly everyone is awake. Zelda and Link got up out of there bed. Yeah,That's right. There bed. After they got up they both rushed to see what the smell was.  
When they walked into the kitchen and saw the best cake they've ever seen! It had melted chocolate surrounding the edged. Gummy worms bordered the edges and there were two gummy bears on the tippy top. They looked as if they were hugging. Zelda and Link's ear slightly lowered and they drifted off thinking about how good that cake looked. When everyone got up and walked in to see what the smell was Peach announced that they could dig in!  
Twenty delicious minutes passed and Ness had a huge sugar rush! They were bouncing off the walls! Then they weren't thinking and rushed out the door! Samus peered out the door and heard a childish screams. Then she slammed the door shut. "What a rush." She said sarcastically. Lucas ran for the door but Ash grabbed him,"It's too late,Lucas,He's gone!" Lucas then ran to his room crying. "How can something bad come out of something good?" Zelda said. Peach shrugged and took another bite of the cake. She ate like a princess,polite.  
Ike walked into Ness and Lucas' room. "Lucas,You don't have to be sad. Just be happy that-" "Happy about what?! Just because you don't care doesn't mean I don't have to care either. Ike was blunt and a man of few words. So he just quit talking and left. His speech wasn't going to help. Lucas sat in the corner a slowly went mad. Mad from the loss of his B.F.F or best friend forever.


End file.
